Love of the Night
by sammy93
Summary: A normal half born is reconnected with old/unknown relatives.


1. It's All Over Now! All was silent in the quiet town of Chester, Pennsylvania. Chester was a busy town long ago during the early 1700's. People were pleasant, fun, and well not worried. One day, half of the animal population suddenly started disappearing. No one could explain. But a week or so before this all happened a strange man appeared in town. He was well dressed and well cut. His name? Was mysterious. No one really knew it for along time. Until the disappearances.  
The bartender, of the local bar Midnight Rush, found out what the man's name was. It was Cranium. Weird for a man. Cranium Maxus and he was 15-16 at the most and was always dressed in black, with a medallion always hung around his neck. He was pale, but in a handsome pale, he was very attractive, like he has something to him that u can't look away. Dark black hair, muscular, and tall. He would always disappear around sunset then, reappear around sunrise. People didn't question him. They were kind of afraid. But would you be to? I was.

2.The Death of Me Yet. My name is Jules Vein. I'm 15, black long hair, pale skin, sort of short, and I guess you would say attractive. I was one of the first persons to question him. I asked why he was here. I walked right up to him and asked it.  
I just starred at him.  
He answered. With a surprised sound and disbelief in his voice.  
"What!?" he answered.  
I answered back. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"  
He answered, "I want what I came here for."  
" What is that?" I said. In confusion.  
Again he answered.  
"Someone I need and someone that my friend has known for long time."  
"And who is this you speak of?" I asked willingly.  
"Someone similar of me," he said looking at me with disbelief that this was happening.  
I almost didn't dare to ask because I was afraid of who was similar to him. In 1700's believe in almost anything and when I mean anything. Witches, werewolves, and vampires.  
"Who is someone that's apart of you?" I suddenly made a silent gulp.  
"Vampires," he said with a shallow voice.  
"You're a vampire," I said hoping for an interesting answer. And I got one.  
"Yes I'm a vampire as you are too. You just never really realized it," he said starring straight at me, with his dark deep black eyes.  
But he was lying. I did and he did too know that I was a vampire and have known at a young age. It was when I was reading about vampires and there characteristic. Pale, thirst of blood, and loving of night. I live for night. And I've always been pale. But the thirst of blood wasn't one of me. Just two of three. But maybe if I was a true vampire it would turn out that way.

He was drawing me in. I've read all about these people and there tricks. Putting innocent people at in a daze. Where they dream of something to soothe the pain of the sucking of blood from the vain. But he wasn't going to put me in a daze. I wouldn't let him. So he tried something else. He tried to sweet talk me , I didn't expect it. Problem for him is I'm only half vampire. So sometimes symptoms work and sometimes not. Also the problem with me is, I was not ever bitten because I was born half.  
My mother (Catalo) was a vampire and father (Simile) was someone who hunted them. My mother became a vampire in her 7th month of pregnancy with me. And my father left her because he of course was a hunter of her kind. He just couldn't bare it.  
My mother's vampire was a very old vampire. He was from England many thousands of years ago when the Celts arrived. He was bored with my mother when she wouldn't come to him, after trying to dazzle her in, and that's all I knew.  
My father of course is different. He was born among vampire hunters. He was probably the 243rd generation of vampire hunters of his name. He was happy where he was at. He met my mother in a small town in east china. They were both looking for an adventure. They found one. Each other. They married in Kashgar. Close to the west border of China. Seven months later they were divorced and out of one another's lives. But I was in the middle. My mother a vampire and my father a hunter. What would happen when I was born? Would my mother kill me? Would my father kill my mother? Who knew?  
Well I was born and my mother was killed. I was took in to an orphanage by my father in America. That's where I am now, not in an orphanage, though. I live with my adopted mother and father. It's weird to wonder about someone you never knew. I wonder about my real parents all the time. Is my father dead? Alive? , and could Cranium take me to him?  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"I am 1,600 years of age and you," he simply asked while awaiting an answer.  
"I'm 15, and still hoping to age," I said.  
"I see, and why do you think that I'm going to kill you,?"  
"I don't know. You said you came for what's apart of you," I answered.  
He then answered.  
"Well.. Just because I say I'm here for something to claim doesn't mean I will kill them…. Yet." he said with a smile upon his face.  
"I have to admit, I'm not very scared. Should I be?" I questioned him again.  
This time we were only inches apart. I didn't feel scared, fear, or worry. Our location was in a wooded area off the town. So absolutely no one could see us. I was then afraid when he took a sudden leap at me. I jumped back with a scream.  
"Why you scream, no one can hear you?" he said with annoyance.  
That very moment I regret what I did. I turned and ran. As fast as my feet would let me. As I was running I could hear nothing. I figured he could read my mind and see where I was heading. It was my favorite spot that I bet he knew it was. Because I believe he had been following me for that week he had been in the small town. That Saturday was a full moon and it was in the middle of July. It was as almost as light as day. Which was a disadvantage. When I reached the spot there he was sitting on a rock next the river.  
"What do you want from me!" I answered with a breathless tone.  
"You," he answered. With a happy tone that annoyed me much.  
"Why? What am I to you," I asked getting angrier.  
"I was sent to turn you fully," again with a happy tone.  
At that moment I walked up to him and went down to his level on the rock, and looked straight into his dark, cold, deathly eyes. Then I moved again, and pushed him in. I again turned and ran. To a park that was in the town. That night I could sense his anger. It was in rage, but yet calm. I think he really didn't have a choice to do the mission. More like it was put on him to do it or die. He chose to do it. Which was hard.

3. Long Time. But over the next few days I didn't see him. I then a week later went to the cemetery where my mother was buried. I never really thought vampires went to cemeteries until that week. He was there, sitting on a very old headstone almost in the ground, gone. I could barely read what it said. "Loving Mother and Wife" I was wondering who it was. Then I saw a name. "Elizabeth Maxus." It was his mother. I wondered over to my mother's grave. That was many yards away from his mother's. Then I think he saw me. I could sense him look up in surprise. He didn't know who it was. But he then saw. It was me.  
He basically ran over here. In a sort of rage. Then took me by the waist and lean me back. It was all very fast. All of a sudden I say him looking down on my like I was dinner. We stared at one another for about half a minute. Then I thought I was dying.  
No not dead just injured. He had threw me across the graveyard into a headstone. It was Priest Charles. He had died long ago. But his headstone was new, and stood its place. I think I broke a bone to the very least. It hurt. I tried to get up but couldn't. I just laid there motionless for at least 10 minutes. He didn't come after 5 minutes so I thought he left. But after 10 minutes I heard his voice. His voice is so pleasant to the very least.  
"How did that feel," he asked me with a smile on his face.  
"Badly I think I broke a rib you blood sucker," I answered in fear of my life.  
"Good then maybe you won't be able to move while I try to turn or kill you. "How about you choose," He told me in a commanding way.  
I got up very quickly, and with a click I was running or trying to. He hit me in the back with a rock ,that was near him when I was running. It struck me dead center. I feel with a thump on the ground. Again in pain I tried to get up.  
"You never give up," he laughed loudly. I could tell he was enjoying himself.  
So again I got up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest house. Which was mine. I made it. He was outside, I went up to my room. It was 3:00 a.m. I looked out the window to see Cranium just standing there by the tree look up at me.  
"Can I Come up," he dared to ask.  
"What!" I said out raged. " Your not serious."  
"I have know place to sleep," he said.  
"Still I wouldn't let you come up if you even threatened my life," I snapped back.  
Then I went and locked all the doors and went into the bathroom to take a cool bath after that fight.  
Meanwhile outside, Cranium was walking up to the door, and rang the door bell. Then the door opened. He was afraid it was going to be me but it wasn't it was my mother, Andrea. She had been disturbed by the noise in the living room, and she got up and to check what it was. To find that I was only downstairs. But Andrea opened the door, and was surprised to see what or who was at her door. Cranium stood there and asked her something.  
"Hello ma'am, I was hoping you could let me possible sleep in your house?"  
"Boy what is your name?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Cranium ma'am," he was answering so sweetly.  
"Interesting. Do you go to school with Jules?" she asked.  
"Oh yes," he was lying. "She is a friend of mine. Is this her house?" he asked like he didn't know.  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but what happened to your house?" she asked wondering.  
"Oh my parents went out of town, and I just came back from Transylvania. On a college search, and I must have locked myself out." he lied.  
"Okay. I guess what would be fine. Would you like to sleep on the couch or the spare bed, upstairs?" she asked sweetly.  
"Upstairs in the spare room please," he said so innocently like a little mouse.  
My mother fixed him a bed, in the spare room, that was just across from mine. Then went down stairs, but before she did she checked on me and I was in the bath. I didn't hear her. So as soon as I got of the bath, I wrapped up in a towel, and went to get fresh cloths. On my way there I was struck by something most terrible. He, Cranium, was in my room laying on MY bed like he owned it. He had the heart to speak.  
"Your room is just so dark and well looks like a vampire could sleep here. Oh wait, one does," Clapping his hands together.  
"I like the dark! Now get out!" in rage I answered. He still didn't move. I almost wanted to attack him.  
"Well go get changed and we will talk," he replied.  
So I left and went back to the bathroom.  
At that time I was hit I was thinking. What does he want from me?! When I came back he was there.  
"Feeling any better?" He asked with a smile.  
"Does it look like it?" I said irritated. "What do you want from me?"  
His answer was pathetic.  
"I already told you. I need to turn you."  
"Why…why can't you just leave me alone," I demanded.  
"Follow me," he said gentle.  
I dared to follow Cranium. But something about him made me. He took the road to a path in the woods, then by the river, after that he went straight. When he came to a shack he went inside and down a ladder. I was dumb enough and followed. As I went down the ladder I saw lights. Then something from below tugged me, and I fell. Cranium had pulled my leg, and he had caught me at the bottom.  
"You are really looking for death by doing this," he warned me. But I didn't care. I wanted to see what was down here. So for a while we walked and walked and walked. When we finally arrived ,at the end of the massive tunnel, there was a huge open space it was almost as big as Chester. But yet smaller. He then took me to were he had been living for many years of his vampirism.  
"Sit," he commanded me.  
"Why do you want me to be a vampire so much?" I asked.  
"My leader wants you to, not me," he replied back.  
"And this leader may be?"  
"You want to meet him?" he said.  
I replied in a pleasant tone, "Of course, anyone that wants me to be a vampire I would love to meet."  
"I'll take you to him then," he said with a lifeless tone.

4.Kuris the Father I Never Knew.  
"Cranium," he said chillingly, "who is this you bring to my chamber?"  
"This is Jules Vane." He replied back.  
"IT IS," he said with disbelief. "Come here my dear."  
"Yes sir," I said nicely back to the very old vampire.  
"Cranium leave us alone," he said commanding him.  
"Yes," He looked at me and mouthed the words, "be good".  
So I thought I would follow the advice he had given me and try.  
"Why do you want me to be a vampire so badly?" I had to ask.  
_  
_"Because you are not suppose to be among the living, but among the  
living dead. You are Jules Vane. Daughter of the one I did love.  
Catalo Vane, but she had to marry that dumbfounded mortal. When she  
knew I was going to turn her. So basically your mine. I gave you  
my blood, your veins hold my priceless blood. The least you can do  
is become what you should be"  
"You loved my mother, and in return you make her a vampire?" I  
asked.  
"Yes, she wanted it. I don't know why, but she just did. People  
told you that I got bored with her, no that's not true. I also knew  
that you were in her. But when your father killed your mother. Oh I  
was not shocked one bit! So I took you from him and sent you  
somewhere close to here. And that's how you were adopted. Now that  
you are getting older I have sent Cranium to look for you, and he  
found you. Now are you ready to come back to us again? Or would you  
rather stay with your mortal family? Which they don't even understand you."  
I had to think. I wasn't sure if I should. But he was right.  
They didn't understand me. Even though I do love them a lot, they  
would never get it. That I wasn't normal. I mean, I'm popular,  
cute, sweet, and love to party, like a normal teenager. But inside I'm different. I don't like being popular, people always looking up at you, thinking your  
perfect. But I'm not. So what should I do. I thought to myself.  
Should I?  
"Well," he said getting tired of waiting.

Cranium returned to that room on account of the strange vampire.  
I also wondered what is this man's name. He still didn't tell me.  
He knew mine. Which of course he should. He wanted me to become  
one of them. Then I got it! He was Kuris. Then he started to talk to me in my mind.  
He was reading it. He could tell I was thinking about who he was.  
"Yes Jules. I'm Kuris. The man that gave you my blood for you to  
survive. I'm very happy that you figured out who I was. I thought  
I would have to tell you after a while. But no! Your to smart. Are  
you going to join us?"  
"No!" I screamed. To him. Then he nodded his head to Cranium. I  
turned fast, and tried to run because I had a feeling I wasn't going  
to leave a mortal. I ran hard but Cranium was in front of me. He  
stopped me. I ran right into him. I started to hit his chest  
hard. He turned me around with force, and I saw Kuris nod again at  
Cranium. He pulled me back, and took me out of the room.  
Cranium was going to bit me and make me one of  
them. But I thought that vampires let the person suck there blood  
in order to give blood. Vampires suck humans blood in order to kill  
them, and they let humans suck there blood to make them immortals.  
Was Cranium actually going to kill me? By the order of Kuris. Or  
was he going to turn at the last minute? He didn't turn, but instead of biting me, he bit himself on the wrist.  
"Drink it or die in a painful way," he had tears running down his  
face, as if he didn't want to kill me. So I drank it. In less than  
5 minutes, I was passed out, dreaming of what would happen later in  
my life. I then awoke to see that I have been passed out for hours.

Cranium though was sleeping in a chair on the side of the bed. In  
the mysterious room. Was this going to be my new room? Was this  
were I was going to have to spend the rest of my life. Then I just  
listened. I didn't hear anything. I was now a vampire. My heart  
didn't beat. I didn't breath. Other than the snoring of  
Cranium to my left. I looked at him with nothing on my face. No  
smile, frown, just plan looking straight at him. Then he smile.  
"Do you always look at the person when they did something to  
you?" he asked with that smile still on his pale, handsome face.  
"No," I said.  
"Do you feel different?" he asked dumbly.  
"Yea I feel rejuvenated. Like I've slept forever. So, do we sleep  
in a coffin like others or in a bed?" I said with a smile on my  
face.  
"I meant different in as, not like a human," he said looking down.  
Like he felt bad or something.  
"Do you always feel bad when you make someone a vampire?" I said  
also while looking down.  
"Know you're the first. I don't know why, it's just something I  
have felt for the past night." He did feel something as I did for  
him, but he didn't want to admit it. So I will for him.  
"You like me," I said smiling under my long hair. He then looked  
up. With a blank face. Like I just revealed his deep secret. Then  
he leaned forward and kissed my cheek light, sweet, and loving. He  
just leaned back and spoke.  
"Umm…," I didn't let him finish. I leaned forward looking for  
more. Cranium didn't hesitate. His kisses were passionate. Like an addiction. I  
loving every minute of them.  
Sadly that came to an end. Someone came in and saw us. Cranium  
jumped up with surprise.  
"Affinity, what are you doing here!" he said scared.  
"Cranium and the new girl. I never would have thought. Actually I  
did."  
Affinity was born in 1607, she had long jet black hair, pale skin,  
black cloths, and black makeup. She became a vampire in 1624 at age  
17. She was made by Kuris. Like many others of there kind.  
Affinity didn't seem very nice. But later Cranium told me that she  
was intelligent and outgoing. She, I have to admit beautiful, too.  
Cranium had told me that they were together for some years, but it  
didn't work out. Affinity was I think jealous of what happened that  
night, but Cranium then went with her. I was left alone.

Cranium took Affinity out of the room, and lead her to an empty  
one. Then argued.  
"What are you doing kissing that, that, GIRL!" Affinity said  
outraged.  
"I don't know. It just happened," he said faintly.  
"Fine then. I'll just go tell Kuris," she said with a smile on her  
pale face.  
She then turned and ran, he ran for her. He then got on his knees  
and Affinity begged not to tell. Cranium was scared of what Kuris  
would do to him. Cranium had practically committed a crime. I was  
just about Kuris's daughter. Kuris's children were apparently not  
suppose to be touched. Unless the thing had a good reason touch  
them, but other than a very good reason they must be punished.  
I wondered what Affinity did with Cranium after they left, I mean I  
heard them argue over me. I was surprised they argued. It was just  
a kiss, a harmful little kiss. But I didn't know what the  
consequences would be if someone were to find out, or worse tell.  
Later Cranium returned with deep cuts on his face, and a hurt arm.  
I knew that we healed easy, but he for some reason didn't.  
"What happened?" I asked with amazement.  
"Nothing I'm fine," he said to me.  
"What! Something did happen, and if it's because of me that's not  
right. Did Affinity do this to you?"  
"No, just stay out of it!" he screamed at me. So I left the room  
and went for a walk. On the way I passed Kuris's room, and I gazed  
in for a second.  
"Come in Jules, don't stare and come in."  
So I walked in and I saw there was a man lying dead. As white as a  
sheet off paper. He was I believe Kuris's meal.  
"Have you fed yet?" he asked while licking his lips.  
"Fed. No and I won't!" I said outraged. He actually thought I  
wanted to fed, and kill an innocent person!  
"Well you have to, to also stay alive," Kuris said while standing  
up straight and walking toward me.  
"I don't know how to hunt," hoping he would believe me that I  
didn't, but of course I did. I've read books and stories about our  
kind. I'm not dumb. Of course everyone that has heard of vampires  
would know how to feed.  
"Of course you do. Do you think I can't read your mind, all of us  
can. You just need to think hard enough and listen. Now look to  
your right," I obeyed as I turned. There standing unconscious was  
an old man on a couch. Kuris told me to do what I am now destine to  
do. Sadly I obeyed. I picked him up, and held him by the waist,  
tilted his head back, and my sharp fangs pierced his neck. I felt  
the sweet, and tender blood go down my throat. I never have tasted  
something that good in my short life. Now I will feel this for the  
rest of my life. The craving of blood. I felt a tear go down my  
face. I was crying. I looked up, and in the door way was Cranium. Staring at me. After that I let go of the old man, I licked my lips and cried. Kuris clapped in happiness. Then hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I'm proud of you," he said smiling, "oh child don't cry, he was  
dying anyway. I could tell." I wasn't proud of me, even though I  
smiled at him.  
That night as I returned to my room I found Cranium in there lying  
on my bed. I opened the door and asked him what he was doing here.  
"I thought I would see if you were all right, since this is your  
first night in all. Away from your family," he stuttered. This was  
the first time, in a long time, I was going to be away from home.  
That night he stayed with me in my room, and we talked along time  
about our old lives.  
5.Past History. I found out that Cranium was born in the year 314 A.D., and was turned by a old vampire that died short after he had changed Cranium. Cranium had a mother, father, and two sisters. He told me that he didn't miss them, he didn't know why. I told him that I missed my mother and father. I really did. I thought that when I  
became a vampire I would forget, but didn't.  
Over the next few weeks he trained me to be a vampire. I huntedI actually started hunting animals instead of humans…I go and look for over populated areas and feed until I couldn't anymore, I also worked with mind speaking, and my fighting. It was fun I guess. Him and I spent the whole entire time together. He even took me to see my family. They had moved though. Probably living in the town without me was unbearable, but I doubt it.  
Now it as time Cranium told me that I actually had fight. He also  
told me that there was going to be plenty of witches and other  
things to kill. So he told me to attack him. I did. Cranium was  
far more powerful than me. I was in fact shorter and smaller than  
him. He was though had the body of a 17, he had the mind and strength of someone much older and wiser than him. Cranium and I weren't going to hurt one  
another, this of course was just for practice. I fought with a sort  
of a beginner's fight. Cranium though fought like an expert. We  
used our bodies and our minds for fighting. I threw him into a tree  
hard, he got up and threw me up into a tree. He knew I could take  
the pain. He was right. I have always been able to take pain. It  
was easy. You mainly just put all your strength into your head.  
Plus I have always been a quick healer, mainly from my mother, since  
she was a vampire.  
"You are a good fighter, but not good enough," he said with his smirk of a smile.  
"Ha. I will learn."  
"Indeed you will," he said.  
We fought some more. Then he took out a weapon. It was knife.  
"Dodge the knife. If it hits you it will not heal fast, but it  
will hurt," he told me. He also said that his parents gave it to  
him when he was young, for protection against our kind.  
We trained for along time! I thought I was actually going to get hit by that  
knife. Cranium didn't mess around. He was fierce. Scary actually.  
He tried to hit me with his knife but I kept dodging and dodging.  
It was hard but in the end I was great at it.  
"Very good," he said. I smiled, pleased.  
Yes it was over, we stopped. He smiled and came and hugged me.  
Holding me tightly. He felt cold but then again warm. I could feel  
his love, even though we shouldn't.  
I had never had a real boyfriend, but I had a crush on a little boy  
in kindergarten so long ago. Was it possible that he, Cranium,  
would be my first boyfriend. I knew we would last because we are  
vampires. We would get annoyed probably after the first thousand  
years. Wow just the thought of never dying unless I got severely  
hurt. I then had a chill down my leg. Scary thought.  
Kuris had found me in my room sometime after Cranium had left. I had wonder what he wanted but I already had an idea.  
"Jules," he said, "are you and Cranium in a relationship? Don't  
think just answer!"  
"Yes," I answered.  
"I see," he replied. I wondered what he was really thinking.  
"You're not pleased, father," I said that was the first time I had  
called him father. Since I left home it only seemed appropriate to  
name him as my father, plus he was blood relative.  
"No I'm not. Cranium is a good man, but you are not suited for  
him. You need someone your suited for. He has had many loves and  
enemies, and you'll not be one or the other!" he ordered.  
"He is my boyfriend, Kuris, you can't do this to me."  
"Yes, he is the one that sucked your blood to make you officially one  
with us."  
"So, what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Everything!" he screamed, "you are not to see, talk, or  
communicate with Cranium ever again. Understand?"  
"Yes," I answered with streams of tears running down my face.  
"You will marry someone of our kind, but royalty. You know Jules, you are royalty. I'm a very old vampire, and people do consider me a king. I already have someone in mind."  
People say that vampires can't feel, but I felt love and hate.  
Love for Cranium and hate for the man that will not let us see one  
another! Why was Kuris doing this to me? He knew something I  
didn't.  
6. Reunion at a Funeral. After that day I never saw Cranium again. I knew Affinity was  
definitely happy about that. I could tell when I saw the look on  
her face, when I told her.  
I was to be married to a man from Louisiana. He was a prince I guess of that region. But before my marriage I would have to learn more. I learned great things from Kuris. We always trained and nothing else. I became powerful, plus I learned how to use my inner powers. Kuris called me great because I am more than great, I am one of the most powerful vampires in our generation.  
Something terrible happened in those 4 years, while not seeing  
Cranium. Kuris was killed while sleeping in his chambers. Stabbed  
in the heart, by a hunter's knife. The day of the memorial was like  
a reunion of a lot of vampires. Kuris had about 20 thousand years  
of friends there. It was big. I was hugged, kissed, and  
cried on. It was sad to see everyone that knew him come to me.  
They all called me his daughter. Even though I wasn't really, they  
treated me as one. Then after everyone left, there was one more  
crier that had to come up to me, and to my belief it was Cranium.  
He was dressed in his normal uniform. All black, pale face, and  
this time there was something different about him. He had tears  
down his face. He walked up to me and we hugged tightly for a  
minute. I cried and he cried.  
Then I let go of him and I turned and left. It hurt me to do this to him. Now that Kuris was dead we could be together, but I never turned around after that to look back. I was so determine to, but didn't. Then…I thought I was dead.  
Cranium must have struck me in the head or back with something because I don't remember anything. All I remember is waking up in a not well lit area, room empty, except for a bed and light.  
"Are you up," an unfamiliar voice had said.  
"Who wants to know?" I asked still hurting from the accident. I opened my eyes and saw someone I have known for some time. It was Affinity. I thought I wasn't going to get any madder, but she showed up.  
"Oh Jules why do you have to be so mean," she had asked me.  
"Well why have you brought me here," I then asked.  
"I don't know. I just…well wanted to see if you were ok. Well because of Kuris being killed and everything."  
"So you kidnap me? Instead of just asking me?"  
"Well yes. I knew you wouldn't talk to me really, so I just brought you to a crept in the cemetery."  
"Oh ok, well I guess I understand, but can I go now?" I asked.  
"Yes I'm sorry," she said nicely like she really meant it.  
I walk out of the crept and it was night. I knew I was going to get hungry so I went hunting. When I was ready to feed though, I stopped myself. I saw a family with a child, and a old person with a dog. I thought, I can't do this to people. They have people that love and someone that love them back. Why would I try to ruin that for them? From that day I knew I would never drink another person's blood. NEVER. So I started to be a "Vegetarian". I moved away to Europe….Where there is plenty of animals.  
7. So Long. I have been gone from America for 12 years. I've lived well. I got a job… Which I thought would be hard….But amazingly I pasted as a 20 year old. I work in a store in London. I enjoy my new life. It's a change but that's how life is. My life hasn't really change in the 17 years of being a vampire. Except the Cranium and Kirus thing. Know one has even had the effort to come and look for me. I have met a few vampires in the last few years….None were really harmful. They were the same as me. Vegetarians. They were just passing through. I told them keep the peace like I have for years. They sat and told me there stories and I told mine. They found it fascinating that I was born half, but never became an actual vampire until I was bit. I never thought they would have left so soon. They came and gone…. After 12 years in England I decided it was time to leave. So I went back to America. My name was the same and people would recognize me if I went back to Chester. So I just decided to settle in New Orleans. It's enjoyable here. I know every road, every person, every thing. But I still feel empty. Like something thing in my life was missing. I missed my family, my old life, and Cranium.  
After that fateful day at Kuris memorial I have felt sick. I missed him so much. I've always wanted to see his beautiful face after that. I wonder if he felt the same? Does he still love me? Is what I'm feeling real? Or just imagination? I don't know.  
But this day I knew was going to be different. After the 12 dongs on the clock it felt like today was going to change. As soon as that feeling came, there was a knock on my door. But it was just the neighbor.  
"Hello Mary. How are you?" I asked politely because I didn't know what she wanted.  
"Hello Jules. A young man came by my house not just ten minutes ago, looking for you," she told me.  
"Oh and did u get his name?" I said in shock.  
"Sadly no. He just asked where you lived and I told him. He was nice young man. He told me thanks and went off in the other direction," she pointed down the street. I smelt and I could smell his presents and feel it. He wasn't fair. Just waiting for he right moment to come over.  
"Thank you, but I think I'm going to go in now. It's a little chilly, don't you agree?" I tried to say this so it wouldn't sound like I was saying get home now.  
So we sad good bye and I went in to the house. Then there was another knock at the door.  
8. Romanic Embrace. I was embraced with a huge hug at the moment I opened the door. This person kissed me like it was the last time they will ever see me. I pushed him away to discover it was Cranium. He came forward again, but I just turned in the other direction and walked away. In an instant he was there in front of me again. He look tired, but "we" can't get tired.  
"Oh Jules I have been looking everywhere for you. Your not easy to find," he said babbling.  
"Well you found me. What do you want?" I couldn't believe how hard this was for him. I would never be able to do this again.  
"That's all I get. I've been looking for you for some time, and all I get is what do u want?" I could tell I was hurting his feelings. If he had some.  
"What do you want me to say! What do you want me to do! I'm not going to jump in yours arms and say, "Oh Romeo you've found me at last!" "Well I'm not because your not my Romeo!!"  
He just looked at me with disbelief. As if saying what have you done to my Jules?  
"Why are you acting this way? I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you. You haven't missed me at all?" He said looking so sweet and gentle, but he isn't, he is a vampire. As am I. We are not gentle. Only when we want to. I wanted to attack him, but I restrained myself. I had to because once again we embraced in another kiss. He had kissed me again, and I pushed him away. He took a hold of me by the arms, and looked into my eyes and said, " How can you feel absolutely nothing for me!?"  
I looked at my feet. A Thousand feelings came upon me. I felt anger, romance, and attraction. I looked back up at him. He knew what I was thinking. We can read each other's mind just by looking at them. He smiled. I held out my arms and kissed him very passionately. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him and I to just stay together forever. I don't know why I said all those things to him. I guess I was just hiding something. I can't believe I held this in for so long. I never even took the liberty to go and look for him. Cranium was my love. My life.  
If you are a smart person you will never let go of your life. Know one is dumb enough to let their life go, other than if you think of suicide. I'm not that desirable for that. I love my life, my friends, and of course, Cranium. I don't think I would ever change what we did that day. We spent every single minute together. It was amazing. Everything amazing always has to come to an end though.  
I knew we couldn't be together for ever. We would have to move on in time. Eventually, of course, couples would get married, and that is what we did. Cranium had the guts to.. No had the heart to actually propose to me.  
We were stalking some animals and he took me by the hand. Dragged me to the bench and asked me to marry him, and to be his for eternity.  
"Jules, I love you! I really want us to be more then just a decade old couple. I want to marry you," he was so serious. The look on his face was just amazing.  
"Cranium, I must think of this. This is a huge commitment, even if we are vampires. Things are not going to be different. They're just going to strange, and we're going to have to move soon. I've lived in the little house for a little to long. People will start to get suspicious. I'm passing for 23 now. I have to leave eventually."  
"I know. We will marry after we leave. I will go with you. We will start over as a new couple in a new town. Where ever you want to go. I will go."  
I don't know what was going through me that night. I should have said no. Of course I said yes.  
9. Preparations. Well it's official. Cranium and I are to be married, but I think I have to settle the old wedding problem first. Before Kuris died I was to be married to a "Prince" from Louisiana, but that never happened. So I believe that if I have to marry Cranium later on, I should at least explain myself to the other man I was suppose to marry. I could find him in the middle of the vampire south. New Orleans's red light district. Seducing the young and vulnerable. I left my house around dusk and it didn't take long to find this man. When I did I wasn't surprise to see him feeding on a young girl.  
"I see you couldn't wait to feed, even though you knew I was coming," I raised an eyebrow at him, but then he turned.  
"No I couldn't. You take to long," he threw the body to the right, wiped his face and rose to his feet.  
"Ahh. Right. So I suppose you know why I'm here?"  
"Um, no I don't. Why don't you tell me," he was concerned.  
"Well, actually I came here, because I don't know if you actually remember but I am Kuris's daughter."  
The strange man ducked his head into his chest, as to show grief.  
"Ah, I indeed remember Kuris. He was a great man. It's a shame of what happened to him…But I also remember an arrangement between him and I. I were to marry his newborn vampire, a girl named Jules. Well I suppose that is what you came here for?"  
"Well not exactly," he tilted his head in confusion.  
"Why do you come to me then? So many years later?"  
"I'm not sure if you remember Cranium, by any chance?"  
He shuddered at the name.  
"That name I also remember… I have hated him since he became. That boy has the devil in him, or something worse. So what has he done?"  
Now I was deafly afraid of what he would say, of course he had just said he hated Cranium, and here I stand wanting to marry the man.  
"He's asked me to marry him," he flipped back his lip that showed his white fangs. "As a friend of your dead father, I forbid you to marry that fowl boy!" The prince was in a panic. Pacing as if something were wrong.  
"I never came for your blessing, I came here to tell you that I am marrying Cranium, who is in fact the vampire that made me officially what I am today! I love Cranium and we have found one another again."  
Now he was furious! His nostrils wide with anger, his eyes glowed with it too.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! Do you have any idea what that boy is capable of? Do you?" I shook my head. "Cranium is like your other half. That bad half. He is pure evil, and must be destroyed! It's only logic that he change you. He seems so sweet and kind at first, then when you get closer, he turns into a very deceiving person!"  
He was for sure lying… Cranium was none of those things. Nothing at all.  
"You lie! He is none of that! I remember once when I first became a vampire that Affinity nearly destroyed him with the "Hunter's sword."  
"Can you be anymore stupid?! Affinity was afraid of Cranium, that was why she tried to leave. Cranium nearly killed her! I was the one that hurt Cranium with the knife. One of the rules is never attack another vampire from your coven, or you get punishment. Cranium got what he deserved. Why else do you think Kuris warned you. So what I suggest to you, is run away and never go back to him. Leave as soon as possible. Change your name. Only the vampires will know your name."  
I was weeping more than normal. I loved Cranium, and everything he was saying was coming into perspective. Cranium wasn't the man I thought he to be.  
What I did then and there was the best thing I thought I did in my life. I thought back quick thinking about that time when Cranium and I were in the wooded area. He was only a few inches from me. When I decided to turn and run.  
"You know, history is just about to repeat its self," I made a turn and ran as hard as I could. Never ever going to turn back.  
I first went to the bank to withdraw all my money, and cancel the accounts. I never wanted Cranium to find out where I was going.  
"JULES!" I heard an odd voice calling after me. I don't know if it was real, or whether it was imaginary, but I didn't care. I just kept running. Life as I knew it was going to change all over again, and this time it is again going to be without my love. My Cranium.  
10.Other Lovers.  
Living my life without Cranium was heartbreaking. Just without the heart. I was sad everyday of the week, every second. Leaving a love and never telling him why, for the second time as a matter of fact, really, really sucks. Sitting alone, lying alone, feeding, all of that was gone. Never to come back.  
I wasn't sure where I was going to go, so I decided to go to an orphanage. Try to maybe relive my teen years. It would be fun. I can go outside during the day, as long as it's nice and a little cloudy. Not sure where an appropriate orphanage was I just went wandering for a while. Going around country, to county, to state.  
I went back to England and found a nice orphanage in a tiny town. When vampires came through I would ask if they have heard from a vampire named Cranium. They said no. Until one day a certain someone I knew for sometime came around.  
"Jules!" the familiar person was so good to see.  
"Affinity! How are you?"  
"Well I'm fine. How are you? Where is Cranium?" she tilted her head as she did when she was curious.  
So I told her the story about the strange vampire I met with in New Orleans. She wasn't shocked by me but was extremely glad. She embraced me for the first time ever. It was nice until she let go and looked me sad into the eye.  
"I know where Cranium is," she looked away. "Do you want to know where he is?"  
Did I? Did I want to know really? I don't think so. Knowing would only make me want to go and see him. I don't want to see him, but than again I do. You know what I mean? I did want to explain to him what had happened. I could just picture him looking at me with those sad auburn eyes of his. Weeping… Both of us weeping on one another.  
"YES!" I couldn't hold back. The words just blurted out of my mouth. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth.  
"He lives in Cairo. Reason? I don't have a clue, but he got in contact with me not to long ago. Cranium wanted me to sort of find you, and tell you that."  
"Why doesn't he come for me? I think we both know he knows where I'm at. I mean is it that hard not to have heard me brag about England?"  
"He wants you to come to him. Cranium is very powerful. He doesn't mess around. I of all people should know that, and now I guess you know too. "  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know if I want to go though. He already knows I will go to him. Without hesitation."  
"That's what he wants, and he always gets what he wants," her eyes sparkled of sadness. "So will you go?"  
This was a huge decision I didn't want to make. But I had to.  
"Of Course."I really didn't have the much time to think. As soon as I made my decision I was off to Cairo to find Cranium and explain the situation to him. I wasn't sure how he would take it. He probably would just forget about the whole ordeal and just hug me and tell me he's so happy I'm back. This time I was going to explain to him that I wasn't there to tell him I was to be back. I will never go back to that. The hurt I left him with is probably greater than anything, but I couldn't be with him.  
11. A New Rival.  
Cairo was so large and busy. People running about, talking in different languages. When I got there I didn't even no where to begin to look for him. He never said he had been to Cairo, so I just thought of things he likes and looked around.. Cranium is very smart so he knew how to disguise himself. It wouldn't be hard, but it also wouldn't be hard to notice him too. He has things he does that others doesn't. I could tell by multiple things like: his walk, movement of the arms, and his eyes. It took me three long days to find him.  
Where I found him was very odd. It was the Cairo Museum. Cranium wasn't really into historical things, but the mummies probably got his attention. He was right next to a very decorated coffin. It was beautiful. I stopped behind him. I just stood there. Not moving or breathing. He was just standing there. So peaceful.  
"Beautiful! Isn't it?" those were his first words. He turned and faced me. "The markings on the coffin. I always told you I would get you one, but you insisted I not. I still think I should have." He took his hands and set them on my shoulders and looked down at me. "You have not changed a bit. Like you could though right?"  
"Right. So you wanted me to come find you. What for? Why now?"  
"I wanted to see you and…no why you left me, right after I proposed.  
Where it was. The truth he wanted. I hoped he could take it.  
"The man I talked to, well he knew you. He was in fact that one that gave you the beating after you attacked Affinity. If you don't remember. He also said you had the devil in you. Now I don't know who you were when he knew you, but I took that into great consideration. I didn't want to spend eternity with a devil vampire that I knew could turn and destroy me any moment." I looked down, not able to look at him. Cranium wouldn't take it well.  
Nostrils flared, sharp teeth showed! Cranium was furious! I wish I would have died right then and there. He was just so terrible looking. He never said a word. Until he calmed himself.  
"Jules, do you understand that's who I was about half a thousand years ago?! I was evil when I first was turned because I never really wanted this to happen to me. It just did! Being 17 at my time was a hard time! It was different! People were different. I had no one to teach me like I taught you!! I never had that! I turned away from good and used my abilities for evil. I changed when I met Kuris. I changed!" he was pacing. I believed him.


End file.
